The new adventures of Sekiryuutei
by Fgh8tr Animal
Summary: Rias and peerage have conquered the ratings game. He will be taking amazing individuals in his peerage to compete against other peerages for Rias' hand for marriage. #not perverted Issei #ultiate peerage
1. The new champions of the rating game

Five years have passed since all the factions collaborated and defeated quilopith but one thing surprised everyone at the time of giving the finishing blow, Hyodo Issei left Apophis and Azi Dhakha to escape. Everyone wondered why he had done such a thing, showed mercy to those who nearly destroyed the world balance.

[Currently during a rating game]

Only three people are standing in the arena. On one side it was the emperor himself, champion Diahauser Blieal and on the other side it was Rias and Issei badly beaten. Rias this the moment I will make you the champion of the rating games. Issei be careful you know about the Blieal's ability don't you. Yeah. Rias you ready, yes. Then let's change the rankings that are said to have not changed for a very long time.

A sound echoes throughout the arena.

[BALANCE BREAKER, SCALEMAIL]

Ladies and gentlemen this is the moment we all have been waiting for. The clash between the champion, blieaaaaaaaal and the hero of the underworld, sekiryuuuutei the commentator announced.

Suddenly the underworld that was silently watching the match went from silent to crazy. The frenzy shook the underworld.

Sekiryuutei it's been quite a while since we last faced each other in the great battle hope you have improved since then and also since you are prohibited to use the power of ophius and great red, said the champion. Don't worry i will let you have plenty of fun Issei said while smiling. i see so you have grown stronger even though wounded and bleeding heavily yet your eyes have got so much power in them. Let's save the talking for after i have defeated you, Issei said. So what's the wait come on I would take you head on and defeat you, champion said.

[CARDIAL CRIMSON PROMOTION, TRUE QUEEN] Draig lets go. Yeah.

Issie charged towards the champion with all his might. Suddenly many layers of barrier were formed in his way. Let me show you my power, Issei roared. Some of the barriers were broken but he was stopped in his tracks. Partner, do not underestimate on your opponent if you are not careful he would just pull the rug beneath you without you noticing. Really is this the way you usually fight and if it is then i am truly disappointed in you, sekiryuutei. Now let me show you how great warriors fight.

Diahauser raised his right hand towards Issei and said WORTHLESS.

Then he summoned a large fireball and directed towards Issei. Seeing this Issei gets into a defensive stance and starts to boost his powers but to his surprise boosted gear didn't work. As the fireball closed to a dangerous distance he jumped and evaded the attack. Hey Draig! Why does the boosted gear not work? Partner it seems his ability has made the boosted gear useless for some amount of time. So how much time is left before it starts working again? Maybe a voice said screaming- "Issei get away now" it was Rias. When I saw in the sky, I was baffled to see so many magic circles have been activated towards me.

Partner there is no time to dodge what would you do? You don't know how to make barriers, the armor right now could not protect you and if you receive that attack you would be done for. Hey Draig! What do you think, would i be able to use that form? Do you really want to risk it? you still don't know how to properly channel dragon energy throughout your body and even Ophius warned you next time you would not be able to transform back to being a human if the energy is not channeled properly and last time you were only able to fight in that form against Tannin for only 15 min. Yeah, but even so for Rias' dream this is a small price to pay.

A large explosion had taken place in the arena. Everybody's eyes have been glued to the screens whereas Rias is on her kneels down, looking helpless.

Looks like the match is over announced the commentator.

Ise! Ise-kun! Issei-san! Issei-kun! Issei-senpai!

Everybody in Rias' peerage shouted.

Rias said courageously after standing up, Issei don't worry I would continue to fight then suddenly. A roar tearing its way through the mourning silent was heard. Both champion and Rias turned their eyes towards the dust cloud formed after explosion. Cameras were now pointed towards the spot the roar came from. Everyone was dumbstruck they could not believe their eyes a pair of green eyes glaring towards champion were seen. As the dust clouds were disappearing slowly a figure started appeared in front of them but it was not the balance breaker armor. But a man, coming out of the dust cloud with red scales and black marks covering him and deadly poison coming from its mouth.

Pathetic so pathetic I thought you were a warrior who fought with his own strength and a little childish. But when you were just going to lose, you used the power granted to you by the great two. Judges please keep the sanctity of the game and disqualify him.

Hey champ, Ise shouted. Do you see any jewels on my body with the infinity mark on them. Everyone was shocked. Forget about the jewels he was not even in his balance breaker, Kiba said. Are you kidding me what kind of trick is that, roared the champion. Oh this, let me tell you something you had turned me into this. Remember you made me drink dragon's blood that made me transform into a dragon in front of my parents, this is that form. And the poison surrounding me, is the poison of evil dragon "Yamata No Orochi" whose blood you made me drink.

Now let me show you it's true power. Rias make a multi level barrier around yourself to keep you away from poison, Issei screamed. Rias did exactly as he said. Then let's start.

The arena got filed with poison. Issei opened his wings on his back and started flying in the arena. Issei was attacking the champion with fireballs shooting from his mouth. The champion was blocking every one of his attacks. Partner this is not working. Yeah maybe i should try close combat. Issei charged towards champion and landed a powerful punch on champ's face. The champ reacted and in a moment landed a powerful kick on Issei's abdomen. Everyone was watching, fist against fist, magic against magic. Both sides were fighting with a burning desire to win.

[Roughly 30min have passed by]

Partner you could not go against him in this form anymore. But, as Issei was about to say something , Draig yelled, you have to deactivate it Now! Everyone was shocked as Issei reverted back to his original form. Diahauser was overjoyed, I'm sorry sekiryuutei for all the things I said to you back then. A smile came onto his face and he said this fight is the best but you are exhausted and used almost all of your strength and I've still got about 35% of my power left. All odds are against you, sekiryuutei now what will you do? Maybe poking your master's breasts will recharge you after all you are the oppai dragon and the switch princess he said while laughing.

Aaah that guy has picked up the wrong person to make fun of, Issei thought. Hey Hyodou Issei get ready to fight, Draig said furiously.

Hey but what can I do plus I am exhausted. You want to win this match right, Draig questioned. Well yeah but how? We have to use Juggernaut Drive, that is the only option. Hey Draig, I know you are angry but that is just crazy.

Do you remember what Azazel told you either your lifespan is either zero or infinity. Yeah but even if it is true how can it help us? Can you survive against that man, just for 10min and if you can you will win the match, I promise. Ok Draig, then I will survive.

Rias get ready. Ok but get ready to do what? Fight. Hey Ise! But our strategy was that you will weaken him and either of us would give the finishing blow. Yeah I know but Draig and I have a plan but he needs 10-15 min to accomplish it. So basically you are saying if I am able to stop him for some time we will win. Maybe, maybe not. It's a gamble. But I promise.

Ok Issei, looks like we have to gamble luck to win it.

Laaadiees and gentlemen did you heard what our beloved oppai dragon said. What could he be planning? Could Rias hold up against the champion? Will the plan work? Fellow demons this fight just got a lot interesting, announced the commentator.

20min have passed by and Rias is still fighting against the champion. Rias releases power of destruction but it is blocked by many defensive magic circles. I admit your power is impressible and you truly deserve to be the king of such mighty peerage. Taking such a risk, just so you could win at a such a desperate time. I can understand how you were able to stand against such powerful foes and still win. But can you defend yourself against this. Many magic circles get activated and a powerful shot is released towards Rias but she was somehow able to defend against it. But she was heavily breathing. You are powerful maybe powerful enough to take me on one on one but your stamina is very low compared to that perverted brat and this will result in your defeat.

Meanwhile, Draig how long is it gonna take?

Everything is done partner. According to my calculations we could maintain that form for about 3 min. that's more than enough.

Rias stand back issei shouted. Rias retreated and said Ise you better keep your promise.

Yeah.

Issei stands between champion and Rias. Sorry blieal-sama but for my master's dream you must get defeated now.

Issei started chanting.

 **I, who am about to awaken,**

 **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**

 **I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"**

 **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**

 **And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!**

Wait I know that chant. No, no, no, no, Issei don't do it. I don't want to win over your life, Rias screamed.

A massive pressure was being created in the arena. No Issei-kun what have you done, said Sirzecs. Grafia gather everyone who can fight and start the preparations for evacuation. In the worst case scenenario maybe we ourselves wil have to kill Issei-kun. As much it pains my heart, but for the sake of underworld, I will do it, if necessary.

[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]

The armor started to transform, the size of the armor grew and now in the center of the stadium stood a dragon. Everyone became silent. Then a voice came through the ghostly silence. Diahauser Blieal-sama you will lose now. After the statement the crowd went wild.

Huh? Is Issei-kun really able to control that form, questioned Akeno. If so then we might be able to win, said Kiba. To Kiba's statement what everyone could do was just nod. But don't you think it's amazing that perverted idiot could power up without using Rias' breasts, questioned Rosseweisse. Rosseweisse-san please don't say such things for Issei-san, exclaimed Asia. But even so he is overdoing it don't you think, Xenovia said.

That is a great relief, now there would be no need to kill Issei-kun, Sirzecs said with great relief. But it's amazing that Issei-kun is able to control juggernaut drive. I heard last time he went berzerk. Now that he is able to control that form, Issei will become one of the most important people in the underworld, said Grafia.

This has become very interesting ladies and gentlemen. Let's see who wins the champion Blieal or a heavenly dragon.

The champion released a very large amount of magic attack that even could hurt a maou but it vanished in thin air while a voice was heard.

[Divide, divide, divide, divide, divide, divide]

So this is the power you stole from the hakkoryuu, Divine Dividing.

Let's end this match, Draig.

[Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost]

The emperor was shocked to see how much power had been accumulated in the chest part of the armor. So this is the power of a longinus huh, the champion said to himself. Very impressive.

[LONGINUS SMASHER]

Before getting hit an announcement was made.

King Diahauser Blieal retired.

After the announcement, the cheering went through the roof. The Gremory group rushed to the aid of their comrades who were now just about to collapse due to exhaustion.

So the new champions of the ratings game have been changed to the Gremory team.

Now as per the tradition the previous champion of the game will present the honor to the king of the winning peerage.

All of the Gremory team were now assembled at the podium after getting first aid. The previous champion Diahauser Blieal came to the podium with a crown. This is the crown first worn by the first devil himself, THE SATAN, and as per the customs you are the new owner if it. Now step forward, Duke Rias Gremory and on behalf of your team accept the ultimate honor.

Rias stepped towards the emperor and knelt on one leg before him. The emperor placed the crown on Rias' head and said –"Rise up, Rias Gremory, Champion Of The Rating Games"

Crowd started cheering, everyone from Rias' friends, family and rivals came to congratulate her. But suddenly it became deadly silent as they saw the man of honor, Issei Hyodo crashing to ground helplessly.

Ise, Ise, issssei open your eyes. Isseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Rias screamed.


	2. Infuriated Sekiryuutei

Crowd started cheering, everyone from Rias' friends, family and rivals came to congratulate her. But suddenly it became deadly silent as they saw the man of honour, Issei Hyodo crashing to ground helplessly.

Ise, Ise, issssei open your eyes. Isseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Asia heal Isse, said Rias. But Rias-neesama I've already healed him. Everybody step aside, Sirzecs said. To the maou's order everybody created a way. Rias step aside let Ajuka examine him.

The Beelzebub created a barrier around Issei and started examining him. How is this possible, questioned Beelzebub. Ajuka what happened? Why are you so surprised? What happened to Ise-kun? Sirzecs questioned. Sirzecs don't worry, he is fine just collapsed from exhaustion. I am relieved, said Sirzecs. For a moment there I thou... Get aside, Rias shouted and threw Sirzecs out of the podium. So Beelzebub-sama if Issei is alright then why were you so surprised? See Rias-chan as you know , juggernaut drive is a move which grants the host is ablity to use the true potential of the heavenly dragons sealed within the boosted gear in exchange of the host's lifespan. But in case of Hyodo Issei his lifespan is not reduced not even a little bit, and this fact surprised me. Well we can discuss it afterward, first let us take him to the infirmary.

[In the infirmary]

Ajuka are you serious. Now this has become even a better reason to celebrate, said Sirzecs. Oni-sama where were you all this time? We were all standing there frightened and you were roaming? Do you not care about Ise? Maybe from next time I should ban you from entering the Hyodo residence. Rias, Rias calm down, said Akeno. It was Lucifer-sama that brought Beelzebub-sama here. And when you were pushed away from Ise-kun, you threw him away like a piece of rag on the floor to make room for yourself.

Rias' face got all red as a tomato as she went to Sirzecs to apologize to him. I'm sorry Oni-sama. I didn't notice what you did there for Ise but I was terrified at that moment. Humph, I should not forgive you, Sirzecs said with a pouty face. Now, now Sirzecs you should forgive Rias as it was an honest mistake. Grafia-neesama! Grafia! Yeah daddy, you should forgive Rias-neesama, it was Millicas. Well if you all are insisting I will forgive her but only on one condition. Okay Oni-sama, as long as you are happy I would fullfil your condition. Then let me continue to make your picture diary. If that makes you happy then..Wait Rias, Grafia said with a very gentle smile while a dangerous killing aura was surrounding her. Sirzecs I've warned you before and yet you still want to do that. Today at home you will think about your actions. Sirzecs went blue, he was drenched in sweat. No, not that again, he screamed. Well Grafia-san can I come to see it, asked Ajuka. Okay, but as long as you help me. To Grafia's condition Ajuka agreed with his eyes sparkling. Nobody here is my friend or my family, Sirzecs screamed.

But one thing confuses me, said Kiba. What Kiba-kun, Grafia questioned. Well you see Vali is able to use juggernaut drive but in exchange for his lifespan he uses vast amount of magic to support that form. Issei-kun does not have vast magic reserves nor has excessive life energy such as Siaraog-san then what did he give as compensation for his lifespan. Kiba-kun how do you know that hakkoryuu uses magic reserves as compensation for lifespan, questioned Ajuka. Well it was something Albion told us.

Well about that, maybe I can answer your questions. Azazel! Azazel-sensei! Rias do you remember what I told you when Issei came from dimensional gap with a new body. Yeah, you said maybe his lifespan is zero or infinity. Yeah that. Remember Issei asked for about 15-20 min between the battle so that Draig can do something. Maybe during that time Draig was manipulating Issei's lifespan since he is not matured enough to do this himself and this caused great strain upon his body. And maybe this is the reason for him to collapse afterword and not shortening of his lifespan. As I thought, you are truly a great scientist type warrior, to analyse something this complicated in such a short time. Everybody turned towards Issei but he was still unconscious and the one talking was Draig.

So Draig, when will my perverted idiotic student of mine, wake up? Well azazel, it could be between from one week to one month.

Well then very little time is left for the preparation of Rias and Issei's marriage. But Sirzecs-sama when did Rias-neechan and Issei-san got engaged, Asia questioned. Rias you haven't told them yet, asked Grafia. Well I had told them then, Akeno will try harder on her obsession of affair with Ise and everyone will try much harder to get him, Rias explained. Well to get engaged they went to the sacred ground of the gremory and passed the tests designed infront of the maou's, Valereena explained.

Oka-sama, since when are you here? Rias I heard my son-in-law was in the infirmary so how could I not check, how is he doing? Well dear could you believe Rias would be married in a month. Yeah dear and maybe in a year or two Millicas can have a little brother or sister. Hey mom dad don't go planning my future. Okay okay but who would have thought the boy who would come crashing Rias' wedding would become our future son-in-law.

[After Three weeks]

Aah man my body hurts a lot. Hey partner, how are you doing? Hey Draig what do you mean? Well you have been sleeping for three weeks? Huh that long. Hey Draig, what about my lifespan? How many years have been cut down from my lifespan? None partner, and for that you could thank me. Hey Draig how did you do that? Well partner even if I explain it to you you would not understand a thing. So just be thankful and once you would be at a level to understand I would tell it to you personally. Sounds great, and thank you Draig. See ya.

As soon as I open my eyes, I felt my right arm between Rias' elastic boobs, my left arm was used as an arm pillow by Asia and Ravel. Every girl was on my bed naked. Oh heaven, this is the life I want for the rest of my life, Issei thought to himself. Then suddenly I felt someone was crawling on my chest. Well I perfectly knew who that someone was. Akeno-san good morning. Ara-ra Issei –kun I see you have woken up, so let me give you your kiss. Akeno do you really think you could give issei his first kiss after waking up. Ara Rias I think I can. Akeno you always do this, Ise is mine and the responsibility of giving his first kiss is mine. Ise-san since you have woken up so let me give you your first kiss of the day since both of the great onee-sama are fighting. Oh even Asia has resorted to such means that means even Asia is growing up, Akeno said. Every last one of you, giving Issei his first kiss of the day is my responsibility and none of you will do it. And this is the order of your king. Oh Rias don't be such a baby, Akeno said with a sadist smile. Will my voice would be heard, Issei sheepishly raised his voice but his opinions were discarded. After the fight in the bed, Rias gave Issei his kiss followed by Akeno, Asia, Ravel, Xenovia and Koneko.

Now everyone was sitting in the living room after a wonderbreakfast created by Rias and Issei's mom. Suddenly a teleportation symbol appeared on the floor. A man with crimson hair appeared with his beautiful wife/maid. Oh so I see everyone from Rias' peerage have already gathered. So after your impressive performance in the rating game everybody who were middle class devils have been promoted to high class devils. So Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun and Rossewiesse san congratulations and here are your certificates and your evil pieces. And lastly Issei-kun for your splendid performance in the rating game, you have been promoted to ultimate class devil and been given the title of the ultimate pawn. Everyone was overjoyed. Now everyone in the peerage have become a high class devil. So, Issei-kun now that you've fulfilled Rias' dream will separate from her to create your harem. Everyone was a little depressed but still happy because they knew this day would come sooner or later. Yes Sirzecs- sama from today I will not be a part of Rias' peerage but I would not create a harem because I already have one. Everyone's face brightened. So Issei who all will you make part of your peerage? Well I would not take Xenovia and Asia from Rias' peerage because I want my peerage to be built from beginning without disturbing Rias. But I know who my bishop will be. So Sirzecs can I get my Evil Pieces now. Sure as you wish Issei-kun. Sirzecs gave a small velvet pouch to Issei containing his evil pieces. So now that I've got my evil pieces, Ravel will you become my bishop. Yes Ise-sama but you would first have to talk to my mom since currently I'm her bishop. Understood Ravel. So Issei-kun I should return now but remember your marriage with Rias is at the end of this month i.e, next week this day. After saying this, Sirzecs teleported with his maid.

Rias is this true, Issei questioned. Ise I wanted to tell you but after you woke up there was no time to tell you but Ise don't be mad, Rias answered. Heh, why should I be mad, I'm marrying the woman I love, got promoted to an ultimate class devil, received the title of ultimate pawn and got my first member of my peerage. This is the best day ever.

[Later that day in phoenix mansion]

So you want my daughter to be your bishop, just because you are the sekiryuutei, fiancé of Rias-chan, and just got promoted to ultimate class devil recently. What do you think you would just barge in here and ask me to trade my bishop for nothing? At this moment, Issei was confused and a little afraid to ask, what has he done to get scolded so badly while Rias and Sona with their respective peerage were chuckling? If so, then you've made the right decision, Ravel's mother said.

Eh what's going on here, Issei thought to himself? Huh, huh somehow ravel's mother controlled her laugh she said -"Got you there kid. You should have looked yourself in the mirror". Excuse me, but I don't understand what's going on, Issei questioned. Well you really are dense as everyone says even so what I mean is that from now on Ravel is your bishop. Really, really thank you miss phoenix. What an honest kid you are but Issei-san if I had asked for compensation what would you have given me? Now everyone's eyes were on Issei. Well I was thinking about giving you the "skithblathnir" given to me by sutr the second. Upon hearing his answer everybody got silent.

Really kid you're one of a kind, said lord phoenix. Hello everyone, and Ravel congratulations for getting into a peerage with such a kind king. Hey Hyodo Issei –kun do you know the worth of "skithblathnir". No, but isn't it just an object that could be controlled by mind. To explain it's value– if I wanted to buy from you, even this castle would be just quarter of the payment and that to after a lot of negotiations said lord phoenix. This is why everyone here were dumbstruck. Really I didn't knew how much it worth. Dear if you have just teased him a little more, the skithblathnir just might have become yours but what's done is done. But Rias-chan I heard you got a new very interesting pawn. Yes lord phoenix, her name is Valerie Tepes. My bishop Gasper asked me to include her in my peerage because she is his girlfriend, and I happily accepted. Rias-chan you should think more before adding someone to your peerage and not just someone in your peerage has a liking towards her. But lord phoenix I had put a lot of thought in it, you may not know but she is the possessor of the longinus-"Holy Grail" and after getting restored with all the pieces of holy grail she now doesn't have a weak composition and maybe become the strongest member of my peerage and much to my surprise I had to use all my pawn pieces to reincarnate her as a devil much like for you Rias-chan, but now you should all go and start getting prepared for the wedding.

[The Day Of Wedding, In the underworld]

Ravel I miss my parents. Issei-sama we all know that but their last wish was that you will come meet them in heaven with your own family and kids. Yeah I know Ravel. So get ready for the wedding or else the guests would be dishonored.

It was a Christian style wedding, due to the church trio's insistence. Rias was looking beautiful with a splendid yet simple white dress and a little makeup waiting in her room with her peerage's female.

[At the time of wedding]

Sirzecs was crying his hearts out while sitting on the first bench for the guests as he was too happy at his sister's wedding while Grafia sitting beside him. Everyone came from the Gremory, Sitri, Bael, Agares, Blieal and Phoenix family and even that yakitori bastard with his beautiful wife. Many leaders from different factions also came to attend the wedding ceremony. And after the ceremony, it was decided that Eldrax Crom would take us away from the wedding and if you are wondering who is Eldrax Crom, he is the Spectre dragon whose egg Ophius protected. Named Eldrax as per Ophius choice and Crom as per Issei's choice because he wanted to honor Crom Cruach for saving the egg when Niddhogg attacked even he didn't do anything.

Issei was standing on the stage with Gasper, Millicas and Kiba as his bestmen in a three piece suit while at the other side of the stage consists of Sona, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossewiesse, Ravel, Irina and Valarie. It would be appropriate to say Rias' army of bridesmaid. Suddenly music stated playing, Lord Gremory came with Rias holding his arms, walking down the aisle. He left Rias at the end of the aisle and went to his seat.

Rias stepped onto the stage and stood before Issei. Rias you look beautiful, Issei commented. You look handsome too, Rias replied.

We have all gathered here on this auspicious day to celebrate the wedding of Switch Princess and Oppai dragon said the minister. To this Rias said furiously, Aaaazaaaazelllll. Well we don't know why we let him be the minister at our wedding but what's done is done. Ah sorry Rias but I thought this way it would be more fun but as you wish. We have all gathered here on this auspicious day to celebrate the wedding of of Hyodo Issei and Rias Gremory. As he was about to continue seven old devils came to crash the party.

This wedding cannot happen, said an old man. Hey old man & co! I don't know who you are but leave before I kill you all, Issei warned them with a killing intent. Say what you may sekiryuutei but if you kill us, the Gremory's would be stripped away from the 72 pillars. All their property would be ceased and Sirzecs title of Lucifer would be snatched away. To this Sirzecs enquired, why is the council going to this level to stop the wedding. To his question one of the seven answered, to save our race from humiliation. And why does the council thinks Issei brought humiliation for the devils, Grafia questioned. Well because the Sekiryuutei let Apophis and Azi Dhakha escape while he had the chance to kill them. To his answer everybody went silent. But since he has done so much for the underworld, the council has given him a chance, well better call it a challenge if you will. So what's the challenge, Issei questioned. After 25 years show up here on this same day, same place with your peerage and fight for the hand of Rias Gremory for marriage in an open battle royal. Issei-kun don't do it, we will all figure a way through, said Sirzecs. Don't, nobody will get in the challenge. They ruined the most important day of my and Rias' life and I would make them pay dearly. Once I come here with my peerage on this day after 25 years, those councilmen would not be able find a spot to hide and you seven you will all individually tell me the names of geezers who had done this, so that I may give them their death in the most painful way possible, roared Issei. Okay Sekiryuutei but there is one condition we forgot to tell you, during these 25 years you are not allowed to meet anybody in the underworld not even Rias Gremory and if you will you know the consequences for the Gremory's , said a man out of the seven. Okay then, since I'm about to leave maybe this will be the only time to ask you come join in my peerage. I wanted to ask you formally but since there is no time so, Rafael Blieal what have you thought about my offer? Will you join my peerage as my pawn? Issei yelled.

Well I was about to say no to you, but maybe killing the councilmen with you might be more fun, said a boy roughly the age of Ravel with a good build a little taller than Ise with short blue hair all spiked up and hetrochromatic eyes. On the left green and on the right yellow. So I Hyodo Issei take you, Rafael Blieal as my pawn. A red pawn piece came out of a magic circle and got placed in Rafael.

Issei went to Rias and kissed her and said, now I must take my leave. Everybody wait for me for the time being. Ravel, Rafael let's go. A dragon's teleportation got formed under their feet and soon they vanished.

Rias are you okay asked her mother. Mom even though it all happened before me I was not able to do a thing, Rias said while sobbing. Rias don't worry about him he will return for you and also forgive us. He didn't want to leave us but he did so that we could live in luxury, said Grafia.

Those councilmen have made the wrong person in this whole world their enemy and now they will receive the absolute wrath of the creature named Hyodo Issei. And he will fulfill his promise even if he had to destroy the underworld and none of us would be able to stop him, said Azazel. To this leader of each faction could only nod their head in agreeing as they knew those councilmen didn't only stepped into the forbidden sanctuary but thrashed it on its most special day.


	3. Tensions before the fated day

As years passed by after the incident each faction got stronger. In the underworld, since the success of the Sitri's schooling system, the power rankings in the underworld changed. Those who were previously ultimate class devil now only have the power of high class devils, those who were middle class devils got into the ranks of low class devils. Currently Sirzecs retired from his post of maou, and Siaraog was the one to fill his shoes. Millicas now is an ultimate class devil with a very strong peerage. Currently the top spot in the rating games was held by Rias following up with Diahauser and Sona. Also Sona married Saji after he got promoted to an ultimate class devil and had a beautiful baby together, named Jason. Kiba and Sona's queen have just been married. Eldrax have become a dragon king and his most fearsome rival for the same spot was Rassie. Irina had become the queen of the new seprah of the joker house.

[A week before, the fated day]

Rias-neesama do you think Issei-niisama will be able to win against such sheer number? And the council had decided that anybody who is related to you will not be able to participate. Well Millicas-kun, it's a surprise that so many devils participated even though that brat basically put everything he had, to protect them. What an ungrateful bunch, even Hades who practically gave the weapon to the hero faction to kill that brat gave his sympathy to you Rias. But anybody even if god-class people were to come in his way, they would just perish in front of your nii-sama Millicas, Azael said. Azazel-sama, how can you say such a thing without any hesitation?

Well Millicas he is able to say this because he understands. Dad what do this mean? Millicas do you remember, what kind of person was Issei? Well the only thing I remember was that he was kind and massively perverted. Well yeah that, he took care of everyone. His priority was to ensure that, the people he cared about stay happy. He once even lost his life in the process to save Ophius, just because he wanted to save her while she was acting as the leader of khaos brigade. After the great war, he was the one who convinced Great Red, Trihexa and Ophius (with fully restored powers) to share the dimensional gap. These three are beings who even if just for the heck of it, fight. The world will be torn to pieces and no one would stop them. Dad I never knew he was such an amazing person.

And that is why Millicas-kun, we should make the safety of the underworld our first priority, Sona said. Sona what are you doing here, asked Rias? What do you mean Sona-neesan? If he comes here, that he surely will and not find those councilmen who did this to him and Rias, he will tear the whole underworld in two just so that he could kill them. And don't take this as a joke, I mean literally. And because of this, leaders of every faction are currently finding out those councilmen who have just vanished in thin air, because if they don't find them, who know what he will do? But whatever he will do, the result will not be good and that's for sure.

[At the fated day]

Everyone from all over the world had gathered to see what kind of powers the sekiryuutei have acquired in the past years and who are in his peerage. Currently, more than a thousand peerage have assembled in the arena. But the crowd's favorite is Diadora Astaroth. And the reason he is competing is to take revenge for the humiliation he received by the hands of sekiryuutei. More than 6000 devils gathered here are high class devils, 1000 ultimate class devils and rest low class devils.

[At that time, somewhere in the dimensional gap]

In the training ground of the giant great castle. Floating in the void and being surrounded by powerful barriers. A voice said-" Great red you are just too powerful", even though my peerage used up all our strength you just defeated us with only 15% of your power and that too just on whim, Issei pouted. Now, now Issei don't be so harsh on yourself and you peerage since today is the match in the underworld, said Trihexa. To this Issei replied- Hey Trihexa you said to me that it was day after tomorrow last night. When did I say such a thing to you? Don't you remember, I asked you last night while you were eating sweets with Red and Ophius, before I went to sleep, Issei answered. Oh that I thought you were asking me when will the next movie of Levi-tan be released, Trihexa replied. Hey now how will we be able to fight, only Ravel is not bleeding and we all are exhausted too. Well it is none of our worry, Red replied.

Okay then, I thought taking the children with me to the underworld but now you three would have to babysit them if you would not help us? To this Trihexa replied - No, you could seal me for eternity again but I will not babysit them. Hey Red, Ophius say something? Trihexa said in desperation. No,both replied in unison. Hey don't do this to me. You would not understand since they do not disturb you because one of you is expressionless and one talks like a gangster. Please help me I would do anything for you, just help me cried Trihexa. Red what do you think? Okay Ophius, we should help him? Okay, but let's make him our dog for a week. You okay with this, Red. Yeah.

So after a lot of discussion, we've decided to restore 75% of you powers since if we do more than that you all will perish in that state. So what do you all think? It's more than enough boss, someone replied. After that, three magic circles were created overlapping one another and then all of a sudden a great light shined through the house illuminating it. Wow I feel powerful all of a sudden and also my stamina is restored, said Rafael. But why all of your wounds not healed yet, questioned Ravel. Well we thought phoenix tears would do the job. Yeah it would have, if the children didn't have broken the holding container and it takes almost half a day to prepare it. Now what's done is done, now let's get to the venue. But before that all of you put up the capes accept Ravel and Raphael. Okay all set, now everybody let's go, said Issei.

[At the venue]

A giant dragon's gate opened up. In front of everybody were standing a group of 20 people. Out of which 15 of them were bleeding heavily. Suddenly a tall woman with blonde hair, dressed up in noble attire, went to her mother and asked for 15 vials of phoenix tears. To her request, she was provided with 15 vials of phoenix tears. She went back to her team and distributed it to her teammates. After using the tears their bleeding stopped. But suddenly, to everyone's surprise suddenly a large castle floating in the sky, appeared. It was nearly 10 times bigger than the phoenix mansion, and from its balcony to everyone's surprise, were Ophius with two other boys cheering for Issei's team.

After the commotion stopped, Issei went to Rias with 4 children beside him and asked her take care of the children for a while, and don't worry they are not mine he said. But before going, he warned the children that this was not their home so behave properly. To this the kids replied, yes Issei oji-chan.

So you have come back, Sekiryuutei, said an old man among the VIP seats. We are the councilmen who passed judgement upon you. We came here to see who all are in your peerage, who will help you to kill us, the man said mockingly. Don't worry you will see them soon enough, Issei replied.

[After a while commentator said, let the match]

Everyone started cheering for their respective teams. All the underworld was hooting for Diadora Astaroth but only the Gremory, Sitri, Bael, Phoenix and Blieal clan cheered for Issei's team. Suddenly Issei's team started to move.

To this the commentator announced, it looks like the first one to attack is Sekiryuutei and peerage. And the crowd started cheering even more.

Suddenly everyone stopped cheering. A ghostly silence swept across the venue. Nobody were able to believe what they saw.


	4. Mightiest Peerage

Suddenly everyone stopped cheering. A ghostly silence swept across the venue. Nobody were able to believe what they saw.

The group that had encircled the massive army stared to change their form while some of them were chanting, some summoning and some concentrating. Ravel transformed into a huge phoenix, Rafael was emitting a deadly aura, a woman summoned Fenrir and was sitting over his head while activating many types fairy magic, another woman came with a golem sitting on his shoulders while wielding senjutsu and youjutsu mix, a man wearing an armor started covering himself in a huge amount of touki, a man wielding two holy swords was covered in a massive amount of holy aura, four dragons started transforming back to their original form while five longinus tier sacred gears possessors activated their balance breaker.

How could this be? How was someone able to put all these people in one team and still was able to convince them not to kill each other? Is this team really formed by that perverted idiot, Hyodo Issei. Kushina questioned Siaraog. I don't know Kushina but one thing is for sure, sekiryuutei has come with the mightiest peerage ever to take back what belongs to him and to bestow wrath upon those who had made Rias and him to suffer all these years, replied Siaraog to his queen. Rias congratulations on your wedding with Issei and can you please let me be the minister once again in your marriage, Azazel said. This is hilarious, truly hilarious Zeus. It would be so much fun seeing that sekiryuutei brat killing those geezers, said Hades.

Suddenly, the massive army was trapped inside of what seems to be fog created by George with his "Dimension lost". They were surrounded by four evil dragons including Niddhogg, Apophis, Azi Dhaka and Crom Cruach, a phoenix, LeFay sitting on a giant wolf, Leonardo sitting on the head of Jabberwockey created with his annihilation maker, Kuroka sitting on gogmagogg's shoulder, the strongest hakkoryuu and the sekiryuutei. While Bikou clad in touki, Aurthur wielding 'Collbrande" and "Ascalon", Rafael using his family's trademark ability "Worthless" and Cao Cao with his sub-species balance breaker were reducing the sheer number to nothingness. Special abilities got sealed, barriers got destroyed and none of their attacks landed. They were breaking through their ranks so easily; it looked like a group of adults defeating a horde of children without putting any effort. In an instant, the match was over.

The 16 councilmen were trembling in fear, when suddenly they were cornered by these mighty warriors. Forgive us! Please forgive us! We would never do something like this ever in our lives, they pleaded. I'll kill you all, Issei said furiously. Wait my king, Azi Dhaka stopped Issei and said, we should do what Farfnir did to Rizveim. Yeah that may be the best punishment, let them live yet kill them every night, Vali said. If you all think so then be it, Issei answered. So now, since it's been decided please all of you give 0.50% of each of your soul, said Azi Dhaka. To his request everybody gave him a part of their soul that he manipulated to form a curse and said-"Our king, you fulfilled our wishes. Now we have a place to return to, a family. Now we can fight to our hearts content and while facing defeat and victory, yet grow stronger with everyone. Please accept this humble gift from your servants so that you may fulfill your revenge, my king". Issei took the curse from Azi Dhaka and bestowed it upon the 16 councilmen and said you may live but every night you will be killed by me and my peerage, for all eternity.

After getting his revenge he went to Rias and kissed her passionately. Then suddenly a hoard of women jumped onto him and started kissing him. Everyone was now happy and after seeing this Rias' eyes got filled with tears of joy.

After a while Issei greeted everyone, congratulated Saji and Sona, and met their son Jason. He congratulated Kiba and Siaraog. Everyone was having a happy reunion. Then Sirzecs said-"Will you not introduce us to such a loyal peerage, Issei". Ah sorry everyone, sorry for the wait.

Everybody meet my peerage and my family. My pawns: Raphael, Leyfay, Kuroka, Bikou, gogmagogg, Leonardo, George and Niddhogg. My bishops: Ravel and Azi Dhakha. My knights: Aurthur and Cao Cao. My Rooks: Apophis and Crom Cruach. And lastly my queen: Vali Lucifer. And our home and my familiar, Skithblathnir. And the children whom Trihexa fear the most, so much that he requested us to seal him for eternity just so that he may not have to babysit them. Meet the nekomata twins Jade and Ruby daughters of Kuroka and Bikou, Kratos Blieal son of Rafael and LeFay. Hey Ise! Who were those two boys standing beside Ophius cheering for you? Questioned Rias. Ah those two, the one looking like a delinquent was Great Red and the one who looked like a geek was Trihexa.

Sona was at loss for words, she was still confused at how did he manage to do all that. So to clear her confusion she asked Issei-"How were you able to put a powerful bunch of people who have such towering prides and ego as a team and moreover how did you manage to make the great three become friends who were so eager to kill each other"? To this, everyone shifted their gazes on Issei. Well there were many similarities between all of us like we all wanted a family, friends who we could rely on and a place to return to and one thing led to another and now we are a big happy family, Issei replied.

Suddenly four kids started pulling Ise's clothing to get his attention. What do you all want and why are you all looking so damn happy? Issei questioned. Issei oji-chan we want you to know that tomorrow is your wedding. All the preparations have been completed by the help of everyone. To the reply given by the children everyone got surprised. Now swi-chan what do you think? Kuroka whispered in Rias' ears. Ravel, LeFay did you knew about this? Issei questioned. Yes Issei-sama and just so you know it was actually my idea, Ravel answered timidly. Don't worry Ravel and thank you for your thoughtful consideration but didn't you remember that everyone in the underworld has very tight schedule. Anyway Rias what do you think, should we do it tomorrow, Issei asked. To this Rias answered, Of course, and why do you think I'd decline? I've waited for 25 years and now I don't wait any longer. So Ravel what is the timing and venue, since we have to invite everyone, Sirzecs said. Sirzecs-sama the wedding is in Kyoto since I know that Rias-sama loves Kyoto and do not worry we have send invitations to all the leaders of different factions just the underworld is left and the chief guests of the occasion are Great Red-sama, Ophius-sama and Trihexa-sama. Looks like everything is had been planned completely, said Grafia. Since everything is settled, Rafael and LeFay why you don't take Kratos to meet Blieal family. Suddenly, the other two children started requesting their mother if they can also go. To this Kuroka said-"Only if Rafael and LeFay allows". So Ravel should we take the children, Rafael questioned. Well what's the harm if they come, LeFay said. Okay children you all have to promise me that you all will be at your best behavior because in the devil society how you behave is really important. Okay we promise. That night Issei after a very long time slept will the girls.

[The next day]

After getting a gentle kiss on his lips from Rias, Issei woke up. Good morning, Rias. To his unenthusiastic voice Rias asked him, hey Ise are you not enthusiastic towards our marriage? No Rias that's not it but something has been bothering me for a long time. What is it, Rias asked. Well I left you at our wedding the last time, aren't you angry at me for that, Ise asked with a tone of hesitation. To be honest, I was mad at first but during the course of time me and the girls understood why you did accepted the challenge, Rias answered. But let's not worry about that now but rather move towards our future. To this Ise nodded his head and replied yes.

[At the wedding]

It still was a Christian style wedding but this time Rias was wearing a traditional white kimono while Issei wore a traditional black haori. Azazel started- We've all gathered here to celebrate the union of princess of destruction- Rias Gremory and the red dragon emperor- Issei Hyodo. Marriage is the union of two souls as one not decided by anyone except the two who wants to get married. So I believe you two have prepared your vows, Azazel said. Ise you were the one who fulfilled my dreams and my wishes and strive to ensure my safety and happiness and could not ask for any more. After saying this she put the ring on Issei's finger. Rias you were the one who saved me from death, everything I am is because of you and most of all because I love you the most. After saying this he put the ring on Rias' finger. "NOW I PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE". You may now kiss the bride, Azazel said. And right after Azazel finished his sentence Rias got Issei in her arms and kissed him. Everyone started hooting and cheering.

[At the reception]

Kunou and Nao first came to greet the couple. Recently Kunou became the head of the yokai faction and Nao was his fiancé who was also the younger brother and the second best fighter in yokai faction after Bikou. Where is Yasaka-san Kunou? Asked Ise. Well mother has gone for a world tour but she asked me to congratulate you on her behalf. Well we must get going since all the leaders of each faction want to meet you. After she said this, she went to enjoy the reception. After this everyone congratulated the couple.

Issei let's eat something I'm starving, said Rias. Well ok, let's see what that glutton has prepared for the feast. He was saying that this will be the best meal everyone has ever had. Ise by the glutton do you mean Niddhogg. Yeah after he joined my peerage he was so hungry he wanted to eat skithblathnir. To this Ravel scolded him very badly and made him understand the eating everything is not the solution to his problem but eating quality food is the answer to his problem and so he started working as a cook and in the human world his restaurant "La Ratatouille" has won 10 michelin stars and he is maintaining it under the alias-"Remy".

After the party everyone went back. That day Issei and Rias slept together and not to mention the fact both lost their virginity to each other.

[The next day after breakfast]

Everyone how would you like to visit my home? And don't worry about the others, in fact it was their idea. So what do you think? Issei questioned. To this Sirzecs said- "Of course Ise-kun we would all come". Please come with all of you peerage and also can you please request Beelzebub-sama to also come since Azi Dhakha is dead serious to meet and learn from him and if necessary he will even pay him. So everyone please gather at the garden tomorrow. The kids will come to pick you up. So please give me the permission to go and make preparations for your stay. After saying this Issei vanished with his dragon's teleportation magic.


	5. Azi Dhakha's ambition

[Three days after Ise's invitation]

Everyone was gathering in the Gremory mansion. Currently the one who had arrived at the mansion were Rias, Sona, Siaraog, Millicas, Diahauser and Riser with their respective peerage. Alongside them were the group of old devils consisting of Lord and Lady Gremory and Phoenix with Mephistopheles and Tanin. From the fallen angels side came Azazel and Barakiel. From heaven side came Dulio and Irina. The ones missing were Serafall and Sirzecs with their peerages. Suddenly a transportation circle with the symbol of Gremory appeared on the floor emitting red light. Shortly with the light fading a Sirzecs and Serafall appeared with their peerage alongside Ajuka Beelzebub.

Ah Ajuka-kun I thought you wouldn't come said Mephistopheles. Sorry Mephistopheles-sama to not live up to your expectations but I was so intrigued by the thought that the "Diabolism Thousand Dragon" wants to learn from me and to top that what would the legendary dragon pay me in return. You have sure thought through the request made to you haven't you kid. Yes, Mephistopheles-sama.

Since I think you all are done talking so let's go, said a woman with pale blue hair. Tiamant! I thought just those kids would come to pick us up. Not even I my wildest dreams, I thought you would come to pick us all up and here you are with the kids, said Tanin. Old friend many things changed in the last three days but let's save the story for later, for now let's go, said Tiamant. To this everyone nodded and in a flash all of them were transported to the castle with a huge dragon's gate.

All of them were transported to the huge garden in front of the castle. They all were at loss for words. They could not believe that the castle was currently floating in the dimensional gap and to top that the garden looked liked a battlefield. Burning trees, deep cuts in the ground, stench of blood, broken scales and everyone was wearing crazy amount of bloodlust like a damn coat. There on a bench were sitting six children, eating popcorn and watching the fight like a movie.

Suddenly Ophius saw Rias and put a stop to a fight. Everybody then came to greet the visitors with fresh burns, bruises and cuts. Welcome everybody to our humble abode, sad Issei's peerage in unision. The guests were still baffled but to break the awkward silence Rias asked Issei -"Baby what you are all doing?" Hey don't worry Rias this is just morning exercise. But since you all are our guest sooo… Ravel can you please heal everybody, Niddhogg get your ass in the kitchen and cook us all something delicious to eat, Azi Dhaka restore the place and everybody else don't even try to pick up a fight with them. Please. And everyone let me show you your rooms.

After that everything was restored like it was, the castle was looking beautiful and everyone was healed. Issei took everybody inside the castle. The castle was looked magnificent from the inside. Issei told everyone that the design of the castle had been inspired by each and every form of architecture ever existed. After settling in their respective rooms everybody got to the dining room. Everybody got settled and started having their meals. Ise-kun you house is great, said Sirzecs. Yeah son, the house is great and everything has been carefully planned. Looks like our daughters would have a great place to live. What do you say lord Phoenix? Yes lord Gremory, the house is well planned and it first of all very safe place to live. Ummmmmmm it's delicious, after eating Saji asked Ise, hey Hyodo is this meal really prepared by Niddhogg. Yes I know it's hard to believe but Niddhogg is actually the chef of our house. Azi Dhaka-sama sorry to disturb you during your meal but what do you want to learn from me? I mean you are that entity that can control 1000 types of magic but let us put that aside what would be my reward, said Ajuka. Well you are quite greedy but please everyone just call me Azi Dhaka without any honourifics. Well I am greedy since I'm a devil, said Ajuka with a grin. The thing I want to learn from you is manipulation of magic of the highest level and still use neligible energy and for the reward I would enlighten you with how the world was created and could be destroyed without the help of the great three and truth about the god of bible alongside the other leaders of each faction only if you teach me how to control magic at your level. And don't ask the others about it since they have given me their word that they will not reveal this to anybody till I finally learn to control each type of magic, said Azi Dhaka. Eveybody was stunned about the fact that this small group how to destroy the world and are ready to share with all of the factions. Suddenly a voice came up, Ise-kun I order you to don't disclose of this information with the leaders of the other factions since it could make the devil faction the strongest, said Serafall. To this Dulio was angered but sill controlling it. Levithan-sama with all due respect I have to go against your order and one thing I forgot to mention is that we currently aren't affiliated with any faction but we are a group of people that is currently preserving the world peace with evil pieces inside us so that we could live for a long time yet at the same time we consider not bound to the devils. And if you prefer you could call us a group of stray devil, said Apophis with a mocking tone.

[After the meal]

Azi Dhaka went with Ajuka to learn in the training room while the others were sitting in the living room waiting for Azi Dhaka to finish learning.

[In the living room]

Hey Issei-kun how much time will Azi Dhaka take to learn everything, asked Irina. Irina-san don't worry Azi Dhaka is a fast learner, said Rafael.

[In the training room]

Well kid let's cut to the chase. I know that even you can't control magic of such high level with such high efficiency. You can control matter, am I right or am I right, said Azi Dhaka. You have done your research well but how do you know that I control matter, questioned Ajuka. Kid you are the best in the world in manipulation of magic but don't underestimate me. I have researched everything on magic but I could not make the process of manipulation efficient at your level. So I thought on what principle does magic work and the answer of simple manipulating rules of nature (physics, chemistry, biology, maths) to your advantage. So even if I am not at your level but I'm one of the best practitioners of magic like Mephistopheles and my calculations could not be too far from yours so it was clear that you are manipulating matter at atomic level to control everything. So can teach me how to control matter at atomic level? Ajuka Beelzebub-sama.

[In the living room]

Hey Ise you bastard, how long is Azi Dhaka going to make us wait? Said Rizer. If you have got a problem with it why don't you go there and say him to fasten up or else why don't you go train with Apophis or roam in my house or the best why don't you go to the gaming room and play with Red, Ophius Trihexa or the kids, said Ise. Hey why don't you go there and ask him to do so yourself since he is in your peerage, said Saji. Why do you all want to get me killed, said Ise while shivering? Ise-kun if you are afraid of your own peerage the why did you took them in the first place, questioned Sona? Mostly all of them were my enemy that tried to kill me but then also they were individuals with mind blowing talents and every one of us wanted to grow in power and I had to gather a peerage to fight the underworld so that is why I gathered everyone here and we all train like hell. Issei-san will you tell us about what did you do in the last 25 years, questioned Asia? Yes Ise why don't you share your adventure, said Grafia. Okay Grafia nee-sama if you all wish to learn about what happened then I may tell you all.

After me, Ravel and Rafael left that day, we went to Kyoto to ask for help from Yokai faction.

 **Some of the content of this fan fiction has been inspired by a story titled "CRIPPLED" written by "Paynis"**


	6. Training Time (part 1)

After me, Ravel and Rafael left that day, we went to Kyoto to ask for help from Yokai faction. So we went to Yasaka-san.

[25 years before]

Sorry for the intrusion Yasaka-sama but the Sekiryuuteii has come to meet you. Please tell him to wait and tell him I'm currently having a meeting with the Brahama-sama leader of the Hindu mythology. As you wish Yasaka-sama, now please allow me to leave.

[In the waiting room]

So how long do we have to wait before we can meet Yasaka-sama, asked Issei. Sir her majesty has asked you to wait till the meeting with Lord Brahma ends. Okay but can you please bring us something to eat we are starving, said Issei. Sir as you wishes. After a while he brought some snacks to them and said enjoy your meal and went out of the waiting room.

[After an hour or so]

Yasaka-sama wants you to come to her office, said the guard. Okay then let's go meet her everybody. We all were now sitting in front of Yasaka-sama. So Ise-kun what reason brings you to Kyoto on your day of wedding, asked Yasaka. Well Yasaka-san the reason I am here is to request you for giving me and my peerage food and shelter while we make our plans for the future and after that I told her what happened at my wedding. I understand and...As she was about to speak Kunou all of a sudden jumped on Ise and started asking many questions. Ise why didn't you come to meet me first? Will you go and play with me now? Kunou can't you see I am talking to Ise-kun in my office and what did I told you about not to do, Yasaka scolded her in a strict yet loving tone. Sorry mama, Kunou said apologetically. So where were we, yeah! I understand your problems and I'm willing to help but I've some conditions. So what's the condition, asked Ravel. Well first of all we will form a give and take pact. According to this pact we will provide you with food shelter and traning and in return you will demolish the anti-yokai faction lead by my husband and sun Wukong's son even if it costs their lives but if possible capture the alive. Since you will most probably be training under Wukong-sama, I want you to take Kunou with you there so that she can also train to become the next leader of the yokai faction. Do you agree to these terms and conditions, asked Yasaka. I agree to your terms and conditions and thank you for your help, said Issei while bowing formally. Then Ise-kun let's get to that old monkey and get your training started.

[At Wukong's Territory]

So what do you all want from me? Sun Wukong asked. Firstly everybody bowed and gave their greetings then Yasaka told him everything that has happened. So sekiryuutei you want power to fight against the underworld for your love. Sounds fine to me and not so unreasonable like the request of others who wants to train under me. So you and your peerage's training will start from tomorrow along with young Kunou.

[The next day]

First of all Ise what do you want to learn from me since I have taught you everything while we were under [DxD] so what do you want to learn from me, asked Wukong. I want to learn the art of touki from you since I am terrible at magic so if I can get extra defensive and attacking power it would be great, Ise answered. I think you are making the right decision but your training will be over in like 4 years to fully master training so what will you do for the next 11 years since both the kids you have brought are talented but they will have to train for at least 15 years to get at your current level. And they are not at that level where they can even harm you with their combined prowess. Now Yasaka-kun would you leave all of us and don't worry about Kunou. I will keep everybody healthy and make them powerful enough so that they may be able to fight toe to toe with lesser gods and if they train further by themselves maybe they could even fight against higher gods, said Wukong. Now Rafael you will run 50 km after that 1000 pushups then lastly will fight with Bikou every day for the time. And young girls your physical constitution is weak so before learning the art to fight you will improve your body constitution so you both will run 20 km every day, 300 pushups and would fight with each other without using your special powers but only with your bare hands. But Wukong-sama we both are wizard type warriors and physical prowess doesn't matter if we are able to defeat the enemy from afar, said Ravel and Kunou nodded. With a smile the monkey said, what you are saying is what makes typical wizard type warrior extremely weak since you are not in the league with the current Beelzebub or Mephistopheles or Azi Dhaka that you can finish an enemy with magic itself but even they are physically very strong. See what happens is that one with a strong body can withstand and fight in pain but if you are strong I just magic and physically weak, one powerful attack and your body will fall. So do you understand? Yes Wukong-sama we understand, both said in unision. But don't worry after you are physically strong Kuroka will train you in the art of senjutsu.

Wukong-sama is Bikou and Kuroka staying here? I heard that the Vali team broke up and went separate ways but I thought it was just a rumour, said Ise. Suddenly a voice whispered in Ise's ears, yes we did and since then me and Bikou are training here. Kuroka stay away, I will not have babies with you. Ah sekiryuutei don't worry about that since me and kuroka are engaged, said Bikou. Ah glad to hear that and by the way congratulations you two, said Ise and started thinking. Oh thank you but can we know what are you thinking, Kuroka asked. Sekiruutei is thinking about asking you two join his peerage and as I know you both will probably join his peerage. Well the choice is up to you but if you join, there is one condition, said Sun Wukong. Well pops tell us the reason because if we join him we may be to beat Vali for abandoning us. Okay then the offspring of you two should be pure yokai since the nekomata species is endangered but also consider when you plan on making one since the man now you would be following now has many great enemies and he is too clumsy, said Wukong. Hey pops I didn't knew planned this far ahead, Bikou said this while his face has turned deep red. Then let's get started.

For 4 years we trained relentlessly. In these years I mastered touki and the rest of them made their foundation very strong. Now Ise your training is completed now what will you do? Questioned the monkey. Well I'm thinking of learning senjutsu the Draconic way so I'm going to train under Yu-long. Okay best of luck but mark my words he is an idiot, he would rather enjoy playing then training you so you have to push him to train you constantly. Now go, say goodbye to your peerage. So friends I am going to train under Yu-long so while I am gone take your training seriously and when I return you will all have a home. Suddenly a giant green Chinese dragon came down and greeted everybody. So sekiryuutei let's go, the dragon said. Okay but please call me Issei and not sekiryuutei, said issei. Okay then goodbye everyone.


	7. Training Time (part 2)

Yu-long took me to his territory, it was beautiful surrounded by forests, lakes snow covered mountains and between all of the beautiful scenery was a large Shinto shrine. After landing there he changed into his human form. He was now 6 feet 5 inches tall well built bald Buddhist monk and surprisingly handsome and if not wearing any monk attire any woman would fall for him.

Yu-long where are we? I've never seen this place anywhere in Kyoto, said Issei. Well first of all call me Yu and not with my full name like that geezer monkey and for where are we, we're currently in a part of the Hindu mythology heaven given to me as my territory by Indra-sama, said Yu. Hey wouldn't Indra be mad that you brought me here since he actually dislikes me, said Ise. You have got a big mouth as usual with no brains, Sekiryuutei. After hearing this I realized Lord Indra was actually standing behind me with some of his vanguards consisting of Cao Cao, George and Leonardo. Don't worry Sekiryuutei, since you are not a threat to the world I would not kill you, said Indra. Sekiryuutei long time no see, I came here to wish you good luck for your training. Train hard and reach the peak of your powers and then we will fight each other to see who is the best and for your information Vali is training like hell so if you want to beat him word hard. Chao after saying this Indra and his vanguards vanished.

Looks like Indra-sama likes you. So now go and take any room as you like and after you freshen up we will start your training. After freshening up when I got to the training grounds I saw another monk there covered in scars beside Yu, so I asked him who was he. Oh don't worry about him, he is one of Indra's vanguards but he hates him so he lives and stays with me. He is the battle god "Ashura" that Indra defeated and when time will come he will also teach you. Ise before I teach you how to use senjutsu in draconic style I have one condition you have to agree to, said Yu. What is the condition, Yu? Issei questioned. Issei I think you know that you are currently half humanoid dragon and half devil and if the King Piece would be taken out from you would be a dragon. And if you train hard enough you would become emperor class dragon and eventually a "Dragon King".

[Wait, wait so you are telling us that you are a contender to become dragon king asked Saji. No Saji, I'm a Dragon king and my title is "Infinite Apocalyptic Poison dragon". How can this be true? None of the leaders of each faction was told about the ceremony. Even when Eldrax was chosen as a dragon king every leader of all factions, every dragon king and both the heavenly dragons were present for the ceremony so where your ceremony occurred and why we were not told, questioned Siaraog. Hey all of you don't get angry and for your information my ceremony is next week and it will be held in my territory and currently Apophis, Eldrax and Tannin-ossan are preparing for the ceremony. But Issei your territory was taken away in the underworld so where is your new territory, asked Akeno. Have you all heard about purgatory? Hearing this everyone was shocked beyond belief. Issei-niisama tell me that you are joking, said Millicas. No Millicas Red, Ophius and Trihexa gave it to me as a present for resolving everything between them. But Issei our late god sealed those creatures there that would be a problematic for the world if left free, said Irina. Yeah Irina I know but those three massacred every being in there and renovated it for dragons before giving it to me. Now all the evil dragons reside there and it is managed by Crom Cruach and Apophis. Roughly 100,000 evil dragons reside there. So technically I've an army of evil dragons. Ise-senpai didn't they went extinct, asked Gasper. No Gasper they were living in dimensional gap but their condition was terrible. We found them on a large piece of rock floating in the dimensional gap feeding on just 100 scales of Red that he shed. For thousands of years they were just living on it and this gives us an estimate of Red's power. Now they don't matter anyone in their territory as long as the individual is strong according to their standards and those they don't seem worthy is killed. Sounds like a bizarre and horrifying place. Issei-san how can you agree to making of such a place, asked Asia. I didn't Asia all the evil dragons we saved begged me of this rule and all the evil dragons in my peerage fulfill their request. But I had a condition that the one that kills the other will bury them with honor and everyone accepted. Now whenever any of us visit there all the evil dragons welcome in a grand fashion. There my home is not as big as this one but it's very beautiful and was made by the evil dragons. If you will see it you will think it is covered by marbles but in reality it is actually covered by shed and polished dragon scale. So what about this castle, asked Rias. Actually Skithblathnir is the familiar of me, kids, and the great three combined. So it is actually our home and not only mine.]

So where were we right, I was told that I was a dragon so it would be a disgrace for a dragon to weild a dragon slayer so I had to stop using it, forever. So do you accept it or not, asked Yu. Even if didn't liked it I had to accept the conditions imposed on me. So Ise let us get started. First of all tell me what you learned under that monkey while learning touki. I learned we all have life energy and the stronger the individual physically stronger the life energy but this is why every senjutsu user must have a strong mind since if the mind is broken you just become an empty shell of power with no self conscious. You are right and I know you will be able to learn the senjutsu to its core no matter what the old monkey says. So what you will do is that you will is fight with Ashura everyday till you learn to identify every little energy signature from your surroundings and this way you will learn every possible martial arts in the existing the world. Okay Yu I understand.

So for one and a half year I fought Ashura just to survive. The way I would describe him is that he is strong, skilled, knows every form of martial arts, can handle any weapon as it was a part of his own weapon with god's strength. He taught me how to be a dignified fighter but to win you will have to go to any lengths even using underhand tricks. Since he used many underhanded tricks so I learned how to feel energy signature of every individual in space around me. I was so pissed off by that so I went to Yu too confront him.

[Issei kicked the door to enter Yu's office]

Hey Yu I thought you were going to teach me using senjutsu but all I've been doing is fighting my ass off with Ashura without my balance breaker only using touki just to stay alive. Maybe the old monkey was right that you only want to play. So tell me are you going to teach me senjutsu or not? Ise questioned. Now, now Ise-kun don't be such a blockhead. Remember I told you that you are going to learn about senjutsu the dragon way, well you have reached halfway to your goal, said Yu. I don't understand what you are saying, said Ise while being confused. Well Ise do you know why dragons don't use senjutsu even though it is a formidable technique while they can sense others energy? To Yu's question Issei could only say no. You see there are many ways one can fight but mainly classified into three categories. First there are those who only fight with their body for example- Siaraog Bael, Grendal, etc. Secondly there are people who fight with magic like Ajuka, Mephitopheles, etc. And lastly those who fight with auras but this technique is largely used by dragons. You see mostly everyone but dragons are synchronized with the first two ways of fighting but dragons are mostly constricted toward using their aura. Aura based techniques are the most powerful types of attack but largely drains an individual. This is one of the reasons why dragons take such pride in themselves as they posses such huge amount of aura. An aura is made up of an individual physical and mental composition. This is the reason why everyone's aura is different and can constantly change. Dragons only like to use aura while the others like to use physical and mental prowess. Mostly senjutsu is used by Yokai but it is extreamly difficult for normal individuals since they do not posses the natural ability to se life energy and till the time they learn it they are comfortable with their own method and discard the thought of learning senjutsu.

But how is knowing all this can help me learn senjutsu? Questioned Ise. You see with fighting Ashura you learned two of the most important things. First you learned every type of martial arts at the highest possible level and secondly now you can feel the life energy of others consistently while being attacked. You learned to manipulate your own life energy by meditation and to make your life energy stronger you trained very hard to increase it's offensive and defensive capabilities. Since now you can fell every individual life energy and even under the condition of heavy stress I'll teach you to manipulate it. It usually takes 25-30 years of meditation to feel others life energy for someone who is not a Yokai but fighting continuously with extreamly tough opponents while being handicapped to learn to feel every energy signature in the surrounding is the dragonic way to learn senjutsu.

Remember controlling others KI works on the same principal but in the opposite way, so if you want to use powerful moves more your stamina would be consumed and vice-versa. So for the next six months I was taught how to manipulate others life energy or KI. Ise your training is completed now what will you do since you still have 7 years left for your training. I don't know Yu, I am confused. Once I was training under Tanin-ossan, Draig asked ossan to teach me how to use his aura while I was still human so I was thinking I should learn to use Draig's aura but ossan cannot teach me since I am banned to meet anyone from the underworld for 25 years. That is some good idea but since he cannot teach you there is one who can. Out of us six dragon kings (including Eldrax) one of the best aura user of all time. Only she can teach you how to use yours and Draig's aura but you would have to prove yourself worthy. Yu don't tell me it's Tiamant-sama. Yeah the strongest dragon king till day.

Now everything aside take this pendent on which a charm is made up of my scale and the other is made of Tanin's scale. And the empty slots would be for charms you receive from Midgardsomer and the last one from Tiamant only if you survive her test to prove yourself worthy. Ise I'm sending you to Midgardsomer and don't worry I had everything sort out for you. He will teach you everything about dragon magic and if you pass his training you will receive his scale as a charm for your pendant. Now go Issei get stronger and become one of most powerful entities in the world my student.

[A green dragon gate appeared below Issei which shined brilliantly the faded away after Issei was teleported]

 **[Some of the contents of the story are inspired by the "Supernatural" TV series and a fan fiction titled "Holy Inferno Dragon" written by "G1 Splicer"]**


End file.
